


Two A.M.

by suhnatched



Series: studies in love [3]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Captain Jung Jaehyun, Doctor Johnny Seo, Fluff, IN SPACE!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhnatched/pseuds/suhnatched
Summary: Two A.M. came and went with nothing more than a whispered confession of love to a head of soft, blond hair, and a sleepy smile that simply begged to be kissed softly.





	Two A.M.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b0tticelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0tticelli/gifts).



> you don't need to have any star trek knowledge to read this. it's a very vague star trek au anyway so like...........they're up in space. that's pretty much it.
> 
> to thank all the ao3 writers here that have spent a lot of time writing fics for us to enjoy, i'm gifting each fic to a random writer who has written the same main ship as each one shot will be.
> 
> b0tticelli, i know you have a couple of johnjae fics but this one was specifically inspired by [doin' it right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529822) which was amazing and we love boys in silk robes in this house yasssssss, anyway i hope you like it!

Two A.M. came and went with nothing more than a whispered confession of love to a head of soft, blond hair, and a sleepy smile that simply begged to be kissed softly. There wasn’t anybody wandering about during this time, only the crew members of the gamma shift still trudging through the quiet corridors of the ship as it continued at warp speed through space.

Feeling as though there was nothing beyond the securely closed door of Jaehyun’s (and really, it was theirs, but they still weren’t completely open about their relationship to anybody outside of the Alpha shift on the bridge) quarters, Johnny tightened his arms around the sleepy form of his partner, fingertips roughened up from working on his family’s ranch every summer tracing unidentified planets and aimlessly creating constellations through the galaxy of Jaehyun’s back freckles. The doctor smiled softly when he felt the gentle brush of lips on his collarbone, tilting his head down to gaze upon his lover.

Still a strange word for him to be calling Jaehyun, after they were at first dorm mates, turning best friends at three years rooming together, and then being promoted to Commanding Medical Officer just two years after being assigned to the Starship Enterprise turned their relationship into something _more._

There had been a time when the only affection they shared for each other was just friends by day, and then friends with benefits whenever they needed some extra help in chasing the demons of their past away in the night. Johnny could still remember the first time Jaehyun had pressed him against the wall, whiskey nicked from Commander Park’s cabinet lacing both their breath as they rutted against each other for release.

And now, six years later, look at how far they’d come.

Johnny blinked out of his thoughts and looked down at Jaehyun curled up against him, not expecting to be greeted with a pair of gentle brown eyes looking up into his own dark gaze, and he offered the younger man a small smile. Leaning in slowly, the doctor brushed a lazy kiss against the captain’s lips, and they share a smile before they faded into love and passion for each other.

Jaehyun slid up Johnny’ body and moved to straddle the elder man’s hips, his hands travelling down his sides as their lips moved together in a familiar sync that Johnny never wanted to forget. Those same hands slid down Johnny’ hips to grip at his cock, and the doctor let out a soft gasp as he felt himself beginning to harden at the gentle touch. Before he could pull away from the kiss, Jaehyun took that opportunity to slowly slide his tongue into his mouth, their kiss becoming languid, and Johnny felt himself falling harder at the slow way Jaehyun was taking him apart from above.

“Fuck Jae, you’re gonna end this before we even start.” Johnny grumbled in a hoarse voice as Jaehyun finally pulled away from his lips, his eyes fluttering open to revel in the way that his lover’s lips were red and swollen from their making out. He reached up and brushed a calloused thumb along Jaehyun’s bottom lip, his teeth digging into his own.

“Luckily I’m still stretched out from before.” Jaehyun mumbled in response, deeming that Johnny’s length was hard enough to be engulfed without too much sensitivity before he moved to sink down onto it. The elder man groaned loudly at the sudden feeling of that warm, _tight_ heat around his hardness, and his hands immediately moved to slide up Jaehyun’s pale and marked up thighs for a feel before settling firmly on his hips.

“You’re gonna kill me, babe.” Johnny said, his brown eyes fluttering shut for just a moment before the feeling of Jaehyun’s hips meeting his prompted him to look back up at the beauty that was the _love of his life._

The universe seemed to freeze around the two of them as Johnny took in the sight of the captain on top of him; disheveled brown hair in wild waves on top of his head, brown eyes that seemed to shine just like the stars in the empty space that they were warping past, dark purple and red marks the shape of Johnny’ mouth littering Jaehyun’s milky skin in places that would _absolutely_ be seen while they were both adorned in their regular uniform on shift.

“Beautiful, darling.” Johnny muttered softly, his voice low as the soft lisp came back into his Korean with a vengeance. He could already tell that he was losing control over his senses as his Chicago accent had grown thicker from the simple term of endearment, but the gentle smile on Jaehyun’s face took all of those old insecurities away.

It lit up the room like the sun on Johnny’s tanned, lightly freckled skin on a summer day in Seoul.

“You should see my view, doc.” Jaehyun said, teasing gently as his hands came down to rest on Johnny’s broad chest to hold himself up. “Who’s the lucky one now?”

As Johnny opened his mouth to answer, Jaehyun lifted himself up before sinking back down onto the elder man’s cock, setting a slow and steady pace that they knew they could only manage when they knew that nobody urgently needed them, when they knew that they could take their time. The ship was at warp, gamma shift still underway, and neither man was expected to actually show up for a shift tomorrow morning as they had requested the day off months ago for their anniversary (and both of them still knew that they would stumble back to duty about halfway through alpha shift, hair all askew, love bites peeking out of uniform collars, and wide smiles on their faces that would never be wiped off).

“Still me.” Johnny whispered hoarsely, staring up at Jaehyun with nothing but pure love and adoration in his deep gaze. When Jaehyun heard the tone of voice in those two simple words, his brown eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze, and a faint pink blush spread over his pale skin. “You gave my broken heart a reason to keep beating, you know. You kept me from going off the deep end for the purely selfish reason that you needed me more than I needed you. You gave me a second, fifth, millionth chance when I didn’t deserve one.”

“You’re not broken, fuck you’re gonna make me cry.” Jaehyun said, his voice breaking, and a small smile appeared on his lips as he teased the elder man beneath him. Still, Johnny could see that Jaehyun’s playful phrase was nothing but the truth, unshed tears swimming in the deep ocean of his eyes. The doctor slid his hands from his hips to wrap both arms around Jaehyun’s waist to roll them over, his lips immediately going to pepper Jaehyun’s face with loving kisses as he took over the slow and steady pace of his hips.

“You spent three goddamn years talking about exploring space and flying through the stars that we see in the night sky on Earth.” Johnny said, continuing from where he was before as his eyes searched Jaehyun’s face for every emotion he could possibly read. “I’ve spent countless years up here with you, and let me tell you, I’d much rather stare at the night sky of your body, counting the stars of your scars and continuously tracing out constellations on your beautiful freckles.”

“Who knew you could be romantic?” Jaehyun asked, whispering as he attempted to keep his emotions contained as much as he could. Johnny’s thrusts into the man beneath him never sped up or slowed down as he took the time to kiss away the tears that had slipped out of the corners of his eyes and down his cheeks.

“I was born and raised to be a Midwestern gentleman, Jaehyun.” Johnny replied, his voice just as quiet. He slid his hands down pale arms until he reached Jaehyun’s hands, bringing them up above his head and threading their fingers together gently. “Always gotta take care of my baby.”

Without warning, Jaehyun let out a soft cry, the emotions and movement having built up inside of him in a tension that came out as a writhing, intense release. Johnny continued his steady pace to let the captain ride out his orgasm, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he followed quickly after his lover into bliss. He could vaguely feel Jaehyun squeezing his hands before there were lips on his, and Johnny got his mind back together just enough to pull out slowly as he kissed his lover back. The blond slipped his hands out from under Johnny’s as the other man broke the kiss, but they quickly returned to grab the doctor’s waist, and Johnny was tugged down on top of him.

“I love you, Johnny.” Jaehyun mumbled softly as he ran a hand through his lover’s tightly curled hair, ending up on the back of his neck for just a moment before moving back to card his fingers through his beard. “I feel like I never say it enough, because we’re always so busy, but I do. I am so in love with you, you grumpy old doctor.”

“I thought I wasn’t old.” Johnny said, his lips curling upwards in the corners as he stared down at his captain. He leaned down to press kisses along Jaehyun’s jawline, their legs tangling together underneath the sheets that they had kicked down towards their feet. His dark gaze slowly drifted shut as he buried his face into Jaehyun’s neck, letting out a long sigh as sleep beckoned him to come closer.

“So much for being a Midwestern gentleman.” Jaehyun whispered, his voice pulling Johnny back from the land of dreams. “You sleep with a man out of wedlock and you can’t do him the courtesy of telling him that you love him back.”

Johnny was quiet for long enough that he could hear Jaehyun sighing against his hair sleeplessly, and he slowly rolled off of his lover. Jaehyun made a soft sound of protest as he reached out for him, but the doctor sat up and looked down at him with what appeared to be nervousness.

“Maybe we can change that, baby.” Johnny said, and the realisation that the older man was being more than just serious was clear on Jaehyun’s face. He watched as Jaehyun struggled to sit up, but his gaze quickly moved to the bedside table to slide open the bottom drawer, his hand disappearing for only a moment before coming back up with a black ring box in its grasp. As the doctor turned around, his eyes landed on Jaehyun with silk sheets pooled in his lap to keep a sense of modesty (this was an expense that the captain has insisted on when they first moved in together, having wanted to sleep with the man on a comfortable bed for their first real night living together), and he saw the exact moment when the captain registered just what was happening.

“I . . . I thought that marriage wasn’t for you.” Jaehyun said, his voice cracking as his bright eyes flicked undecidedly from the ring box to Johnny’ face and then back. Johnny attempted to calm his own nerves by opening the ring box, his normally steady hands shaking just barely so as he tugged the ring out from its spot. He could feel Jaehyun’s gaze on him as he set the ring box on the bedside table, turning back to the captain who was waiting with baited breath.

“It’s not.” Johnny agreed, resisting the urge to let out a breath of laughter when his lover frowned in confusion. “Marriage isn’t for me. To give it all a label, whether it be marriage, or husband, or wife, or anything, implies that it has a chance of falling apart. And I’ve done that all before you know this. Your love . . . it makes me want everything with you, baby. Living together, falling in love, even getting married. I got a second chance that I’m not gonna waste this time. I’m just a simple man asking a stupid, reckless, irrational captain to be _mine_ for the rest of our lives.”

Jaehyun’s breathing was coming out in shudders now, and when Johnny finally looked up from the simplistic but still diamond studded ring that he had thought would fit Jaehyun perfectly, he noticed that the younger man was silently crying. Johnny crawled forward and settled down in front of him to wipe away the tears with his free hand, hoping that they were of happiness as he waited patiently for an answer.

“Only if I get to be a simple man telling my favourite doctor that I would love to marry him.” Jaehyun whispered, sniffling quietly as he looked up at Johnny with wide eyes. The elder man paused for a moment before the captain’s words caught up to him, and he leaned forward to press their lips together in a kiss that was quickly interrupted by their twin smiles and the taste of their tears mixing together.

“I wouldn’t want anything else in the entire universe.” Johnny whispered softly, blindly taking Jaehyun’s left hand in his to slide the ring onto his finger. He brought a hand up to his lips to kiss his knuckles, unable to stop smiling. “I wouldn’t want to belong to anybody else.”

Jaehyun let out a quiet, wet breath of laughter as his arms wound around Johnny’ torso, pulling him back down so they could try to get some semblance of sleep before the next day’s chaos eventually reached them. Johnny slid his own arms around the captain as he drifted off to sleep, his fingers running through unruly locks splayed out on his chest to hopefully soothe the nightmares away.

Three A.M came and went with nothing more than a whispered confession of love to a head of brown hair and a sleepy smile as a soft snuffle against his collarbone was the only response he got in return. There wasn’t anybody wandering about during this time, save for Jungwoo who was undoubtedly raiding the break room fridge for a late night snack in between working on projects and the crew members of the gamma shift still taking care of keeping the ship on her course as it continued at warp speed through space.

And, of course, there was a doctor staring down at the love of his life, knowing that there would be many more nights after this that would cause himself to fall more in love with the man laying on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a lot of fun w this one. proposal fics usually make me cry and they're so cute so i had to try my hand at them. let me know if you liked it!
> 
> if you have any suggestions for ships, aus, or other things you'd like to see in the next fic, hop into my cc and i'll see what i can do!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/enceeteadealer/status/1149788025682980864)


End file.
